Dear Kuchikisan
by Spinny Roses
Summary: Rukia looked down at their joined hands, then gave Orihime-san's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Orihime-san, I won't ever take a risk that could leave you alone." (Rukia x Orihime)


Title: Dear Kuchiki-san...  
Author: Spinny Roses  
Fandom: Bleach  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Yuri (Rukia/Orihime, hints of Tatsuki/Orihime), het (hints of Ichigo/Orihime)  
Spoilers: Up to chapter 52  
Disclaimer: Don't own

Dear Kuchiki-san...  
By Spinny Roses

Notes asking to meet some quiet place after school weren't new. Even notes that were passed in class instead of being found in her shoe locker weren't new. But a note passed in the middle of class so stealthily that Rukia couldn't tell where it came from was completely new.

Rukia contemplated the piece of paper before her, keeping her eyes hidden by holding up a textbook. The boys of the class usually weren't that good at passing notes to her without her noticing. Of course... a chill of alarm passed through her spine. It could be from Ichigo, and there was no way of telling what the human boy knew or didn't know. It seemed like Ichigo didn't know anything, but that wasn't always true.

But... she used one hand to flip it over, noticing that someone had written "Kuchiki-san" on one side. No, Ichigo wouldn't be that formal. Or even dare to address it. So it had to be one of the other boys. Probably one of Ichigo's friends. They _did_ seem to be fairly impressed by her...

Rukia carefully unfolded the note, and frowned. The handwriting didn't seem to be like any of the boys'... nor the formality.

_Dear Kuchiki-san,_

Pardon me if this seems forward, but I would like to meet with you behind the gym after school today.

It wasn't signed.

Typical.

Well, what would most human girls do in this situation? The literature Rukia had studied usually had the girls meeting the boys, and being told a confession of love that they've always wanted to hear. Or they were overpowered by the boy, and rescued by their love interest. Sadly, neither fit Rukia's situation.

_So what should I do?_ she mused, slipping the note out of sight of the wandering teacher.

Her best bet was most likely to go, and politely tell him that she wasn't interested. There were times in her literature that if the girl didn't go, the boy would start to stalk her. If this boy tried to hurt her, well, Rukia wasn't helpless. And Ichigo wouldn't leave sweet, innocent, little Rukia on her own in a battle like that.

Rukia let out an inaudible sigh. Pretending to be human was so _annoying_.

-

The end of school came a little too quickly. Trying not to look like she was going to her execution, Rukia started out to the gym.

"Kuchiki-san! Wait, Kuchiki-san" A girl in her class... Inoue Orihime, if she remembered correctly, ran up beside her. "Oh, I'm really sorry about the inconvenience. I do need to speak with you, though."

"Oh, Inoue-san. There's someone I need to meet..."

"Behind the gym" Inoue blushed slightly. "It's not that quiet back there, actually. I've tried to talk with Tatsuki-chan behind the gym, and all the other clubs keep interrupting us. I'm sorry about that, but I did need to talk to you without Kurosaki-kun."

Rukia blinked. "Did you send the note, Inoue-san"

The girl nodded furiously. "You always go home with Kurosaki-kun right after school. And the girls in class don't see you out with friends a lot. Aren't you lonely"

Rukia opened her mouth, then closed it. No, she wasn't lonely, not while she lived with Ichigo and was kept busy by the amount of Hollows that showed up. But she couldn't tell Inoue that! Even Rukia could tell that Inoue had a crush on Ichigo.

Finally, Rukia smiled, an expression that she had practiced quite well. "Inoue-san, I'm honored that you're worried about me, but I'm fine."

Inoue shook her head, unconvinced. "Kuchiki-san, even now, you look sad."

That took Rukia by surprised. Inoue had noticed? True, sometimes it had hit her that she was the only Shinigami there, and that she was surrounded by simple humans, but she thought she had kept it under control. That spacey Inoue had noticed... Rukia finally looked down, unable to keep eye contact any further. "Inoue-san. I'll think about it."

Inoue reached out, and took one of Rukia's hands. "Then I guess we're friends, Kuchiki-san" She was smiling broadly at Rukia, a true and effortless smile. "Kuchiki-san, are you doing anything today? Tatsuki-chan and I were thinking about going out to the arcade. There are some adorable stuffed rabbits you can win there"

Inoue had even noticed her love of rabbits. Or maybe she had a similar love... Rukia started to warm to the idea slightly, but she kept wishing a Hollow warning would come in so she would have to run after Ichigo. "I..."

"Oh, and Chizuru-chan has wanted to talk to you. Something about properly welcoming the new girl. Can you come with us, Kuchiki-san" Inoue's eyes widened suddenly, as if she had realized something. "Aah, I never even asked if you had anything to do! I'm so sorry"

Rukia let out a small giggle, unable to stop it. "Inoue-san..."

Inoue made a face. "I hate being called 'Inoue-san.' We're friends. I like being called 'Orihime' by my friends."

The smile on Inoue's face made the similar facial expression on Rukia's face more realistic. "Orihime-san, I can't be out for long" _I hope_ "but I'll be happy to join Arisawa-san and Orihime-san this afternoon."

"Tatsuki-chan" Inoue instructed her. "Arisawa-san is too formal."

"Tatsuki... chan."

-

Rukia hadn't managed to win the stuffed rabbit. Oh, she had spent an inordinate amount of money on the crane game, and she had won the frog (to which she had given to a pink haired kid who had wanted it. No problem, she had wanted the rabbit), but no bunny.

It was weird, though. She felt lighter than she had in weeks. It had been fun to go to the arcade with those two. Chizuru-san had shown up part way, and Rukia was more convinced than ever that Chizuru-san liked any pretty girl, and would go out of her way to molest the girl. The constant fending off of Chizuru's hands from her rear end made it fairly obvious.

Lesbian aside, it had been fun. And surprisingly enough, there had been no Hollows showing up. Rukia quickly dressed into "her" pajamas, and laid down in her nest.

"Oi, Rukia, you mind telling me where you ran off to today"

"Nee-san, Ichigo tried to rip my head off..."

"You're lucky I didn't! Leave that mouth off my sisters"

"But they're so cute, and Yuzu actually takes care of me! OW"

"I SAID LEAVE THAT MOUTH OFF MY SISTERS"

"Mffhm..."

Of course, the reason why she had fun might have been lack of Ichigo and Kon.

Things quieted down finally as Ichigo probably stuffed Kon into a bag, then came the hesitant knock on the cupboard door again. "Honestly now, Rukia. You went off alone, with your glove. What if a Hollow had shown up"

She slid the door open. "I would have come home. Orihime-san and Tatsuki-san had wanted me to come along, and it would have looked suspicious if I hadn't gone."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "'Orihime-san'"

"Oh, um, Orihime-san told me to call her that. Since we're friends."

Ichigo just looked at her. "Ah, it's none of my business. Inoue-san's a good friend, anyway. Just make sure you find me quickly when an order comes through."

Rukia smiled slightly, the proof of how much Ichigo had grown quietly before her eyes. "I will."

-

Orihime-san was standing at the school gate, laughing with Tatsuki-san. The girl just made being with friends and laughing so _effortless_. Rukia plastered her own smile on her face, and walked up to the girls. "Good morning, Orihime-san, Tatsuki-san."

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san" Orihime-san chirped. "Did you have fun last night"

"I did" Rukia answered, still a little surprised at just how much fun it had been. "Thank you, Orihime-san."

Orihime-san grabbed Rukia's hand, and pulled her towards the school. "Come on! I want to show you my art project. Oh, will you eat lunch with us today"

She had always eaten lunch with Ichigo and his friends. "I'll..."

Orihime-san frowned. "Don't think about it. You always say that when you don't want to."

Tatsuki-san laughed, and moved closer to Rukia. "Just give in, Kuchiki-san. She won't stop until you're friends with all of us. And really, I don't think you could have a better set of friends."

That didn't exactly appeal to Rukia. But she had fun with Orihime-san and Tatsuki-san... and in some twisted way, Chizuru-san. Maybe just one more day. "I would be happy to."

Orihime-san smiled broadly. "Thank you, Kuchiki-san"

"Rukia." She carefully pulled her hand from Orihime-san's grasp. "You said we're friends, right? 'Kuchiki-san' just seems too formal for a friend."

"Rukia-san, you do realize that Orihime might just take that as permission to give you an utterly weird nickname, right" Tatsuki-san asked her.

"Tatsuki-chan"

Being human was _hard_.

-

"Ne, Rukia-san, Tatsuki-chan has practice today after school."

Oh, what did that mean?

"So, can I stay over at your place"

Red alert!

Rukia looked up at the girl with wide eyes, then turned her attention back to putting her things back into her bag. "I..." she started, trying to come up with a reason why Orihime-san just _could not_ come over.

"Rukia-san, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot. It's just..." A haunted look passed over Orihime-san's face. "Oh, nothing. I'm sorry." She started towards Chizuru-san's desk, which caused both Tatsuki-san and Rukia to stand up in alarm.

"Orihime-san, didn't you say there was a restaurant that you wanted to try" Rukia asked, an ill feeling starting as Chizuru-san looked up.

"'Hi-me! Why didn't you tell me there was a restaurant you wanted to try? I'll treat you to it"

Tatsuki-san put herself between Orihime-san and Chizuru-san, and leaned up into Chizuru's face. "Over my dead body."

The amount of fierce protectiveness took Rukia by surprise. She knew that Tatsuki-san felt responsible for Orihime-san's happiness, but she didn't expect the level of protectiveness that Chizuru-san evoked.

Orihime-san turned away from Chizuru-san and the impending fight. "Yeah, there is. Will you have time, Rukia-san"

With any luck, an order would come through and cut the dinner short. But she just couldn't throw Orihime-san to Chizuru-san's lusty paws. "Long enough for dinner."

Orihime-san's smiles were actually very warm and welcoming. "Thank you, Rukia-san"

-

Dinner. Shopping. Park. Rukia's head was spinning. How did Orihime-san have the energy to do all of that? After a while, Rukia's hand remained quite close to her phone, just in case an order came through and rescued her from having to be social.

But at the same time... she hadn't smiled real smiles like that in months. Orihime-san was warm, bright, and her spacey nature was rather cute. She was about to tell Orihime-san that she had fun, but she had to get home, when Orihime-san's small hand carefully wrapped around hers.

"Orihime-san"

"Rukia-san, be careful." She wasn't looking at Rukia as her phone beeped.

Rukia quickly pulled the phone out, noting where the Hollow was going to appear. "I will, Orihime-san. I have to go right now, but I..." She tried to pull away, but Orihime-san tightened her grasp.

Orihime-san turned her head, looking sad and... worried? Frightened"Rukia-san and Kurosaki-kun need to be careful, or else they won't come back."

All Rukia could do was stand there with her mouth wide open. She knew that Orihime-san had her memories replaced after that night. She had done it herself. So why would she say that Ichigo needs to be careful... why would she be that frightened"Orihime-san, what are you talking about"

Orihime-san just looked at her, her hand tightening in fear. "Please, Rukia-san."

Rukia looked down at their joined hands, then gave Orihime-san's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Orihime-san, I won't ever take a risk that could leave you alone."

-

It had been a while since Rukia could eat lunch with the girls. With a Quincy popping up out of no where, and having to make sure Ichigo was okay after the Quincy's idiotic stunt with Hollow bait and the Menos Grande, Rukia hadn't had the time to eat lunch with... friends.

Friends. She was an idiot.

"Rukia, do you like Ichigo"

Rukia's first thought was _Fuck, I like this juice!_. Her second, hard on the heels of the first, was _WHAT!_ Thankfully, the latter was what came out of her mouth.

She shouldn't care about Ichigo, Tatsuki-san, Chizuru-san, Michiru-san... Orihime-san... Friendship was just another regret to have after she left. And she would have to leave soon. The feeling of being watched by someone from the Soul Society was increasing, and she could not involve any of these humans.

The conversation around her was still about Ichigo, and her supposed friendship with him. Orihime-san was lamenting the lack of competition for Ichigo, and Chizuru-san, being the ever so open lesbian she was, proceeded to hit shamelessly on Orihime-san. Thankfully, Tatsuki-san's reflexes when it came to protecting Orihime-san were quite fast, and produced a satisfyingly cowed Chizuru-san.

And Rukia could just watch, already regretting that she had even entered school, that she had made friends.

She noticed that Orihime-san was looking over at her, sad, but she ignored it. It would be better for Orihime-san if she left. She wouldn't be in danger.

When the bell rang, Orihime scooted closer to Rukia. "Tatsuki-chan, can you tell the teacher that Rukia-san and I will be late"

Ignoring Chizuru-san's look of jealousy, Tatsuki-san nodded. "Sure. Don't be too late, Orihime." She grabbed Chizuru-san's arm, and dragged her off.

Rukia watched the other girls leave, feeling uncomfortable. She didn't _want_ to talk to Orihime-san. Not at a time like this.

"Rukia..." Orihime hesitated, her hands tightening over her thighs. "Rukia, you're going to leave soon, aren't you"

Rukia was surprised, both at Orihime-san's observation and her dropping of the honorific. "Orihime-san, why did you become my friend"

"Because you were lonely" she said softly. "And I didn't want you to be lonely."

"Orihime..." Rukia hesitated, then continued on. "Orihime, I'm sorry. I... I'm happy you're my friend. But I'm so sorry."

Orihime-san reached out, covering Rukia's hand with her own. "Rukia, don't get hurt. We... Tatsuki-chan, Chizuru-chan, Kurosaki-kun, I... we care about you."

"I know" Rukia said, her voice soft. "But it's for the best. It... it'll keep everyone safe."

"Rukia..."

She smiled, the expression unnatural and too cheerful. "It's okay. I'll be okay."

Orihime-san didn't look convinced, but she stood up, Rukia's hands still clasped between her own. "We should get to class, Rukia. Does Kurosaki-kun know? That you're leaving"

"No" Rukia said slowly, softly.

"Then don't tell him. You'll upset him, and that'll make it harder to leave."

Rukia blinked a few times. Leaving Ichigo in the dark had been her intention from the start. Otherwise, she knew he would follow her, and those bastards from the Soul Society would only be too happy to carve him up for breakfast.

Orihime-san, however... Rukia highly doubted that Orihime-san was aware that there was danger attached to her leaving, both for Rukia and for everyone she had met on this side.

And the thought frightened her.

"Rukia, class." Orihime-san repeated softly. A vicious blush had graced her face, making Rukia wonder where her brain had wandered _this_ time.

Rukia let Orihime-san pull her to her feet. "Thank you, Orihime. For... everything."

Orihime-san just shook her head. "Visit us later, okay"

If only she could. "I'll... try."

-

Rukia smoothed one last piece of tape into place, and smirked. Taping Kon to the toilet was her best piece yet. Even Ichigo would appreciate that. And with hope, it would keep the perverted stuffed animal from wanting to nuzzle any girl's breasts for a while.

Now she could finish packing in peace. A few changes of clothing... medical supplies... a few nasty surprises in case she ran into a Hollow... and one last thing.

Rukia finished packing quickly, then placed her goodbye note on Ichigo's desk where he couldn't miss it. Codes had always been fun, and this one was a pure pleasure. And the message behind it. She turned away, hoping with every part of her that Ichigo would heed the warning.

She jumped down from Ichigo's room carefully. While her supplies weren't exceptionally heavy, the fact she had them on her back could easily throw her balance off, and could cause her to fall. Injuring herself this early on was _not_ a good start.

She lingered for a little bit, looking up at Ichigo's room. No parting words came to mind, having already been said in the note. All that was left was an undercurrent of regret.

Finally, Rukia ran. She left everything of that life behind, except for one thing.

Except for a note that started "Dear Kuchiki-san..."

The End


End file.
